


Misaki, Smile!

by Astoire



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluffy Ending, Help, I Tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astoire/pseuds/Astoire
Summary: Misaki has had the best morning she could possibly have. So what happens when Kokoro comes in?





	Misaki, Smile!

Misaki sat at her desk in her classroom. School was over a few minutes ago, but Misaki couldn't move from her seat. 

She groaned as she smacked her head on her desk, tears falling from her pale grey eyes. Her morning was miserable enough, so why did her whole day have to be miserable as well? She stayed like that for a few minutes until she heard the door to the classroom open. Misaki quickly wiped her tears and looked up to see Kokoro, smiling as usual.

“Misaki! Why were you crying?” she hopped over to Misaki who just narrowed her eyes at Kokoro.

“It’s none of your business,” Misaki spat. Kokoro frowned.

“Misaki, you should smile more, it’s pretty easy to smile for a while! It’s also good for you-” and perhaps that was the last straw for Misaki. She stood up and slammed her hands on her desk..

  
"No! I’ve had it with your ‘smile’ speeches! It’s getting tiring, and it makes me more irritated every time you try to make me smile!” Misaki was waving her hand around she accidentally hit Kokoro in the face, but she didn't notice out of anger. Misaki looked down and continued to rant.

  
"It’s not easy to just, just _smiling_ every single day! Not everyone in the world is as lucky and amazing as you. You can smile whenever, but not everyone can just smile, it’s not that simple! People need something there in front of them to make them smile. Smiling is something people do when they're happy. I’m not always happy, and whenever you try to make people smile, it doesn't make them smile, it makes them uncomfortable, do you understand?!” Misaki yelled. It hurts for her to breathe and she realizes that her eyes are tearing up, but when she looked up to see Kokoro, eyes wide and tears falling down on her cheeks, she couldn't help but feel guilty. Kokoro squeezes her eyes shut and starts sobbing, while choking out her response.

“Ev-ever since I met you, I've always w-wanted to see you sm-smile! Th-that’s one of the reasons I created HaroHapi! I-” Kokoro wipes her tears off her eyes and takes in a breath, staring at Misaki in the eyes.  
“I hated seeing you frown, I hated everything about it. I've always grown up around people who are always smiling, I've never met anyone so, so sad until I met you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I just wanted to see you happy and feel apart of HaroHapi!” and she started crying again, and ran off.

Misaki just stood there, with a sudden weight of guilt on her chest. Her chest and her throat felt so stuffed, Misaki started sobbing and fell to the ground on her knees, crying for minutes, until she got too tired to cry. She stood up, gathered her things, and left the classroom.

As Kokoro ran out of the building crying, getting a few worried stares, she didn't notice Kanon in front of her until she slammed into her, Kanon fueeing. Kokoro apologized without looking up. Kanon recognized Kokoro’s voice and spoke up.  
“Ah, Koko- eh? Why are you crying?” Kanon worriedly said. Kokoro just leaned on Kanon’s shoulder and continued crying. After Kokoro began to calm down, she began to speak.  
“Kanon, do I make you uncomfortable?” Kokoro whispered. Kanon looked at her in confusion.  
“Fuee? No of course not, you're one of the bravest people I've met! Why do you ask?” and Kokoro just sighed. She explained everything that happened in the past few minutes and Kanon widens her eyes. Kanon opened her mouth and closed it, as she couldn't say anything. Kokoro started to cry again, since remembering what happened was too harsh on her.  
“I-I have to go now, goodbye Kanon.” and Kokoro walked away. Kanon just sent a worried glance at her.

A few minutes pass and the sun is starting to set behind the horizon. Kokoro had walked and walked without any idea where she could be going, but she stopped when she heard water. She looked up to see the beach and the waves gently moving back and forth. Kokoro stared in the horizon, and made her way down the beach. When she got on the beach, she noticed a familiar black haired girl sitting on the sand nearby, watching the gentle ocean. Kokoro stands, frozen, unsure if she should call her or run away, but all her ideas disappeared the second Misaki turned around and saw her. Kokoro thought Misaki could’ve stolen her lungs because she couldn't breathe when she saw how pretty Misaki looked in the sunset. That and how she was terrified of how Misaki would react.  
Misaki stands up and starts running towards Kokoro, and Kokoro just stands there paralyzed until Misaki leaps at her and hugs her as they collapse on the soft sand. Kokoro blinks when she hears Misaki crying.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I-I just wanted to get rid of my frustration, a-and you just came at the wrong time…” Misaki clenched Kokoro more and Kokoro hugged back. They sat there for a while, and Misaki whispers a soft,“I love you…” Kokoro smiles and sniffs, replying with a much louder,  
“I love you, too Misaki.” Misaki pushes back Kokoro, eyes widened and blushing furiously.

“Ah, I-er, didn't think you would hear that… but you are Kokoro… after all…” Misaki just grew quieter and Kokoro giggled for the first time since Misaki’s ranting. Misaki looks up blushing and Kokoro smiles.

‘Kokoro, can I, uh…” but poor Misaki couldn't get her words out and buried her face into Kokoro’s shoulder.  
“Can you what, kiss me?” whispered Kokoro, expecting Misaki to leap back and tell her no. She widened her eyes when she saw Misaki nod her head. Kokoro lifted Misaki’s head off her shoulder and just smiled.  
“Yes.” Misaki leans in and slowly kisses her, Kokoro kissing back, and when they broke apart, Misaki sat next to Kokoro and watched the waves and the sunset.  
“Kokoro, do you want to be my girlfriend?” Misaki casually said. Kokoro just smiled.  
“Yes, I’d love to.” and they lean on each other as they watch the sunset until it was nearly dark.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first angst forgive me for the terrible ending


End file.
